Turn Of The Tide
by EmboldenRose
Summary: Sequel to 'Fate Has Made Us Cross Paths'. Will Tohru and Yuki's relationship work out properly?


**A/N: Hello! This is my sequel to "Fate Has Made Us Cross Paths". I'm not too sure if I made it seem like a proper sequel since it's my first time writing one. So please don't be upset if I ruined it. I'd really like some advice to improve and please don't be afraid to be critical =) It would actually be very helpful to me! Thank you very much! And now I hope you 'try' to enjoy this sequel! =) And just so you know, I rushed this one a bit. Firstly, my aunty's coming, secondly, my mum's about to disconnect me, and thirdly, starting from next week, I will be too busy preparing for my exams, so this is probably the last story from me! Oh yes, and fourthly, I have to beat my brother in MORTAL KOMBAT! **

**Disclaimer: HO HO HO! No...**

* * *

**Turn Of The Tide**

"Miss Honda. Miss Honda?"

It was beautiful. Simply beautiful... The sound of Yuki's voice was oh so soothing that instead of pulling the sleepy Tohru back to reality, it was gradually pushing her back into her dream world. And to make matters worse, the feeling of his warm callous hand in her soft hair, massaging her sensitive scalp almost brought happy tears into her eyes; she sometimes find herself still not believing her situation – how she came to encounter the Sohmas. It just happened. And she was really thankful that it did.

"The sleeping beauty must wake up now," the humour in Yuki's smooth tone made her giggle lightly. She wanted the moment to last forever... It was one of those rare moments in which she could be alone with the handsome man. The very man whom every girl envied so much – the very man who would evade them so unsuccessfully despite them being so highly bubbly and gorgeous in comparison to the shy Honda girl.

Tohru sighed contently. It's only been a week since Yuki had confessed his feelings to her. And she still couldn't believe any of it to be true. Her of all people! That was totally unbelievable! There was Arisa who was drop dead gorgeous with the strength and skills of a real fighter, just like Yuki. And then there was Saki, who like Arisa, was beautiful but also suffered a painful childhood, just like Yuki – and yet he chose her... and she had nothing much in common with him unlike her two best friends.

She turned around and rubbed her eyes before gently opening them up to welcome the very familiar sight.

"Good morning Yuki," she murmured sleepily.

Yuki smiled and knelt down to rest his arms upon the bench. He chuckled softly before pushing back some of the brown locks from the side of her face, causing her to blush slightly at the contact.

"Did you enjoy your little nap Miss Honda?"

Tohru groaned mentally at the title. She understood how he wanted to be _respectful _as he claimed, but surely that _gap _should be closed now, seeing that their relationship was made clear towards each other.

"Can you please stop addressing me that way Yuki? It makes it seem as if we are being separated by a gap. And it won't go away until you start viewing me as your friend, rather than like a teacher or something," she added quickly as Yuki was about to open his mouth to protest.

But he sighed instead, and before he was even able to verbalise an answer, Tohru spoke again – this time, gripping his full attention to her.

"How would it feel like if I started calling you Mr Sohma?"

The thought of her addressing him that way made him burst out with laughter. He couldn't help it. First it was Prince Yuki, and now this. That thought was just too much. He had to admit though, he was quite surprised by the way she didn't hesitate to challenge him right away. _What else is she hiding? _He thought amusingly.

He concentrated on her face again and tried his best to not laugh again. Tohru, though appeared slightly annoyed, secretly couldn't deny the fact that the sound of his sweet laughter was like music to her ears.

"Ah touché. Your little argument has merit," Yuki winked at her, causing her to blush again. "But I actually look up to you as more than just a friend Tohru-"

"See? How hard was that?" Tohru exclaimed, before throwing her hands up to her mouth suddenly, freshly embarrassed. She really needed to have better self control of herself. Not knowing what to do, she laughed nervously behind her hands and muttered a small apology. But that only intensified Yuki's urge to laugh again and before he knew it, he threw his head back and released the gleefulness out. The once silent air was now filled with Yuki's melodious laughter and Tohru couldn't help but stare in awe as well as in a slightly dumbfounded manner at him.

She couldn't remember the last time she had ever heard him laugh like that – well except for the moment before but otherwise, nothing.

But the thought that 'aroused' her the most however, was the fact that _she _was the one who made _the Yuki Sohma _so happy like that.

She sat up straight, suddenly feeling hopeful and daring to make the first move. Blushing furiously, she leaned slightly forward and was about to wrap her arms around him when she froze suddenly.

She looked past his shoulders until her gaze rested upon the crown of an oak tree. _'Funny', _she thought. _'I thought I saw it move. It's not windy or anything, so how did it-'_

She gave a startled gasp when Yuki, all of a sudden, swiftly spun around and he shot his arm out. A little later, he turned back to her and opened up his right hand; a very rough and unusual-sized pebble laid in the centre of his palm. Tohru was about to voice her thoughts until another rustle was heard, this time, it came from a bush that was behind them.

Yuki didn't say anything as he got up and slowly made his way to where the sound came from, leaving a very worried damsel in distress behind. As he approached it however, Tohru was suddenly taken back by the way he groaned; a very annoyed one that was. She was instantly on her feet and was about to make her way to him but was halted by the hand he held out to her.

The next move was completely unexpected though as he suddenly buried his arm into the thick bright leafy blanket and Tohru was sure to have heard a sound coming out of it. _A yelp? _She thought. Taking a risky step forward, she craned her neck to get a better view over Yuki's shoulder.

Among the greens, she thought she caught sight of a striking grey colour that vividly stood out. But before she was even able to start shaping up some possible ideas about what could it be, Yuki suddenly drew his hand out roughly, revealing a surprisingly _large _mass of hair.

Tohru did nothing but stare dumbfounded at the owner of the hair as he was dragged mercilessly out of his hideout.

"Why the hell were you spying on us?" Yuki roared at his older brother who was now giggling gleefully, as if he has just achieved a grand prize or something.

And before he was about to lecture him, Tohru quickly regained Yuki's attention again.

"But the rock, it came from there, didn't it?" She pointed at the oak tree.

There was another pause as Yuki blinked several times, as if to clear his head from everything that was currently happening. Giving his brother one last glare, (for now) he turned his back to the tree and made his way to the bush where Ayame was hiding instead.

"Where is he going?" Tohru asked, more to herself than Ayame who was still giggling on the ground.

Another disturbing sound made her snap her head back to the tree – or where it used to be. It was now lying on its side across the clearing. Tohru searched the surrounding. _'Where is he?' _She thought nervously. _'And how'd he do that?'_

She turned around to face Ayame. "How'd he do that?"

Smiling widely at her shocked expression, he merely tapped the side of his nose before grinning afresh again.

"What the hell were you two up to?"

Tohru turned to where the voice came from. Behind her? What the—were they really being spied on? Who was it by this time?

And there she saw him. Good old Kyo. Leaning his weight against the bench with his arms crossed. And he didn't look too happy – but then again, he never did, but he looked extra not happy this time.

Tohru was lost for words as her panic increased. Just what was she going to answer him anyway? Deliberately turning around to face Ayame again, she tried locking her gaze with his. It all felt too awkward and bothersome.

"I-I'm sorry Ayame but what exactly were you doing there anyway? Do you want anything from us?" she tried asking as politely as she could with a masked smile on her face.

"Don't you just ignore me like that!" Kyo growled exasperatedly. "Didn't you hear what I said? I just asked you wha-"

Before he was able to finish, he instantly jumped back and knelt behind the bench, using it as a shield to block a rocketing pebble that was aimed to his head.

"My my little brother. That's no way to behave like that in front of your little princess now, is it?"

Tohru felt her face burn up. "No no no! It's not like that at all! We were just- Ayame!"

She quickly ran to his side, not taking her eyes off of his forehead. At the centre was a red mark of where the missile hit him and a bump was already starting to appear.

"Nor is it how you should treat your elder brother either!" He continued cheerily in his all too familiar sing song voice.

Tohru was indeed becoming very panicky now. Just where was Yuki exactly? She knew that these two had always got on his nerves but for him to react that way, that was just, well, a bit too uncharacteristic.

"Oi! Can't you come out and face me like a real man? Or are you too scared to get that girly face of yours scarred?"

_Not good!_ Finally deciding that she couldn't take it any longer, Tohru got up and quickly ran to stand in front of Kyo, who was now in the middle of the clearing, waving his arms around in an animated way, as if to emphasize his anger.

Tohru begun to protest but was soon cut off when her vision suddenly blurred and her head started to ring from a sharp pain when the pebble hit her.

Too busy trying to maintain her balance as dizziness took place now, she barely registered the sound of her name being called out tentatively.

"You idiot! Now look what you've done!" Callous hands instantly gripped her shoulders.

"Is she hurt?"

"Are you OK?"

"Tohru?"

"Hey, don't pass out!"

She couldn't help but let out a giggle at how they were showering her with concern and apprehension. It was simply too much but at least she was able to stop the 'rocky' war.

"I-I'm OK really," she articulated at last. "It's nothing, don't worry about it."

"Don't fake it! You took a full blow! How is that OK?"

Kyo's concern especially made her giggle again. It was actually very sweet. "My head's just ringing from the pain a bit. It's not that serious."

Tohru's hands were suddenly gripped by strong familiar ones. Her vision now cleared, Tohru allowed her slightly teary eyes to settle upon the soft apologetic lavender ones.

"I'm so sorry about that Tohru. I really didn't mean to cause you any pain. Can you forgive me?"

Kyo literally rolled his eyes at that and was about to snap at his cousin but his eyes narrowed when he realised something instead.

"The hell? Since when did you ever call her by her name?"

"Oh just leave him and his name calling alone, Kyon Kyon."

Kyo glared very hard at the older Sohma and was about to spit venom at him when he realised that he had approached Tohru with some... ICE CUBES? He was actually carrying these things around with him? How the-

"Holy Flips old man! Where the hell did you get those?"

Ayame did his best to smile as innocently as he could while he placed the cubes against the girl's now reddened forehead, earning a slight moan as a result.

"Why, I got them from home. I always make sure to carry some _supplies _with me. You know, just in case," he winked at him before receiving another death glare.

"Tohru? I really am deeply sorry for what I've done. I didn't realise that you'd stand there. Please forgive me."

Yuki felt so distraught and discouraged as he waited nervously for her response. He feared that he's crossed the line this time. But surprisingly though, Tohru only smiled her trademark smile before replying.

"That's alright. I know you didn't do it on purpose so you don't need to feel upset or anything. Please don't apologi- _ow!_"

"Whoops, I think I've hit the sensitive spot here so I'm afraid I have no choice but to press on Tohru," Ayame smiled apologetically at her.

"Oh no! Please continue. You're actually really kind and I'm really grateful for that. Thank you."

"Aw shucks! You're so cute!" Came the delightful squeal, much to his cousin and brother's immense embarrassment. Ayame cleared his throat again, this time, an unreadable expression took over.

"What you are staring at?" Yuki muttered, annoyed. He clearly didn't like the way his elder brother was staring at him. It didn't really matter, well it did but he didn't want to admit that.

He snapped his attention back to Tohru again and not liking the way his cousin was holding – _gripping_ his best friend's shoulders like that, instinct made him yank her arm away from him. Clearly aware of everyone's shocked expressions, he made sure to have a firm grip on her arm as he led her away from the place, oblivious to her own surprised gawp.

_'Just what the hell were they thinking, sneaking up on us like that?_ He thought angrily. And as much as he craved to beat the hell out of them, he knew better than risking doing so in front of Tohru. She's seen enough for one day. Let alone for two whole years. He sighed. He clearly didn't want her to suffer much because of this relationship. This was going to be a lot harder than he thought.

A smile instantly graced his features when he looked down at his princess. Nope. He really did not want her suffer because of him. But he also didn't want her to end the relationship either. He's worked so hard and dreamed for the moment to confess his love to her. And there's no way that it'd all go to waste... right?

"Tohru." Yuki brought her in the shades of a very thick crown of a tree. There, they both stared at each other in silence, savouring every moment of being in each other's company before, he finally brought his hand up to her face and slid his large hand down her skin till it touched her chin. A chuckle escaped his throat as he realised the crimson red that has started to take its place onto her delicate cheeks.

Tohru blinked a couple of times, took a deep breath and hoped that she would be doing the right thing. "Yuki, I... I think we should give this a bit more time..."

That was it then. He was right. She did want to end it all.

"I'm very sorry to have caused you all this then Miss Honda..."

"Wh-What?"

"I've rushed things. I know I should have waited. But then I thought... I thought maybe you'd find someone else before I even told you how I felt towards you. I simply couldn't wait. I just had to tell you..." he gripped her hands in his own. "I want you to be happy. And I'm very glad that I was finally able to tell you the truth."

"Oh Yuki, that's enough silly," her giggle surprised him. "It's my fault, I didn't word it properly. Here, let me start again. What I meant was that we should wait a little longer before telling them about us. I mean if you are willing to keep on staying with me, then sooner or later, they shall have to know. We still have one more year in University. And when that's done, we could, maybe, I don't know, probably..."

"Look for a place for the two of us?"

"If you don't mind..."

Her face was suddenly cupped in his hands and his thumbs caressed her soft cheeks gently. No words were said as their lips glided over each other before she drew her head back to stare at his handsome face lovingly. "So is that a yes then?"

Yuki wrapped his arms around her and lightly rubbed her back.

"A definite yes."

* * *

**A/N: *Gasps* Finish already? What did I do wrong then? *Hides behind Kyo* **

**Thank you very much for taking the time to read this =D I really hope you have a wonderful rest of the day, night, evening, dawn, dusk, wherever you are lol! Au revoir tous les mondes! :P **


End file.
